All Because of a Bad Morning
by Forever Prosperous
Summary: Poor Canada did not have the best start to the morning; He overslept, his bear ate his breakfast, he slipped on his bathroom floor getting a headache, and so much more. By the end of the He is in a bad mood. Could his day get any worse?


**All Because of a Bad Morning**

 ** _By Forever Prosperous_**

 **A/N: I don't own Hetalia. That's under Himayura's control.**

* * *

Canada was having a very bad start to his day.

First, his alarm was set at the wrong time. So he overslept by an hour.

Next, his bear ate his breakfast that he made the night before (which consisted of pancakes). On top of that, his bear made a mess of it in the process.

After that, he slipped in his bathroom floor, getting a slight bruise on his head and a throbbing headache.

When he got his coffee, he accidentally put salt in it instead of sugar, because he was not paying attention. So not only was he starving, he was also cranky.

Then his cab drove him to the wrong end of town, so his cab ride cost him so much money.

Thankfully, the meeting had started late, so he wasn't too late.

* * *

"I'm sorry I'm late!" He said as he jogged to his seat, though only half of the group really paid attention.

"Care to explain why you were late, Canada?" England, his former caretaker, inquired in an annoyed manner.

"Just had a rough start, that's all," replied Canada sheepishly.

"Whatever. Make sure it doesn't happen again. Take a scone, if you would like. No one seems to be having any," he replied off handedly. Canada shuddered, then he took a paper, and made a note to himself to show up late to ever future meeting on purpose to annoy England.

"Arthur, mon ami," France began, shaking his head, "No one wants any of them because they're awful!"

"They are not! I make them with the finest ingredients!" Snapped England. He then got up and started and heading to France's seat, confronting him. In a matter of seconds they were at each other's throats.

Meanwhile, the microphone that nations used to speak about their reports had been handed to Canada's seat by Egypt, who sat on his right.

As he handed the mic to his friend, Egypt noticed that Canada wasn't looking well. "It looks like the meeting will be held later than usual, yet again."

Canada's headache got worse due to Arthur's shrill voice, so out of frustration, he grumbled, "I wish I could tell Arthur to go see an eye doctor to see if his eyesight is failing. Clearly he either can't see the name labels or the expiration dates." Egypt chuckled in response, as did China, who sat on his left.

Unfortunately for Canada, as he said this, the microphone was just placed in his hands, so as a result, his snarky comment was broadcast all over the room. The whole room went silent, and all eyes were on him.

Canada paled slightly, and his hand let go of the mic, oblivious to the thumbs up and grins he was getting from France, India, Seychelles, New Zealand, and Australia.

England was eerily silent, but one could see the fiery rage that was building up within.

Then, he lifted a foot onto the table. His eyes never left Matthew.

"I'm giving you to the count of ten, Matthew Williams," he began, "To give yourself a good head start." He then took out his wand. "If I were you," he began once more, "I would take that advice in a heartbeat." He took a step. " _One_." Another step.

"Two."

As he was getting closer, Canada noticed England was taking bigger steps than the last. He knew that he was already in deep trouble when England called him by his full name.

' _Screw taking the chance of him going into a blind rage and not seeing me in said rage,_ ' he thought to himself. He got out of his seat and sprinted towards the exit. England stopped giving the head start, and immediately ran after him.

"YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BRAT!" England shouted. "YOU HAVE SOME NERVE TO SHOW UP TO THIS MEETING LATE AND ACT ALL SMART WITH ME!" That was all they clearly heard from the Englishman before the door was slammed shut. For a few seconds, the room was silent.

Then Germany rapped his gavel on his podium. "Alright everyone, let's shift our focus back," he called out. And the meeting carried on, sans England and Canada.

* * *

"That was awesome!" Seychelles exclaimed to Matthew the next morning. "Did England ever catch you?"

"Nope. That headstart actually worked." Canada replied proudly.

Some of the former colonies under England's care had been pleased by yesterday's events, so an impromptu pre meeting breakfast was arranged at Canada's room. The ones that could make it were India, Seychelles, Egypt, New Zealand, Australia, and Cameroon.

"I still kind of feel bad, though," Canada said sheepishly.

"Mattie, mate," Australia began, "You really need to show your snarky side more often. It would definitely help you not being seen as some pushover."

"I'm with Kyle on that," India agreed.

"Here, here!" agreed New Zealand.

"Well, quite frankly, I was only low key stating what people think in private," Canada said.

"You're not wrong there," chuckled Cameroon.

"I wonder if it was the fact that you implied that he was old, or that you were agreeing with others that he was a horrible cook that pissed him off more," pondered Egypt.

"My money is on the former," stated New Zealand.

"Well, I'm going to start making some pancakes!" Canada exclaimed, much to everyone's delight.

Just then, a knock came from the door. Canada went to open it. When he saw who it was, he was about to slam it shut, but the person already barged his way in.

"A little birdie told me that you were going to be making some pancakes," England began. "I think it is only right that you serve me as well, given you're attitude yesterday."

Canada decided that there was no way getting out of it.

"I'm just going to be using the restroom, lad. I won't be too long." But unbeknownst to them, he went into the little kitchenette, did something shady, then he actually went to the bathroom.

"Well that blows," grumbled India. "I was hoping we could share some funny pranks we pulled that would get him riled up."

"There's always another time, Raj," Cameroon replied.

"Well I'm going to get started," Canada said, and then he went into the kitchen.

While Canada was cooking, England returned, and for some reason was smirking to himself.

"What's up, Arthur?" Australia asked, unsure as to why his former caretaker was smirking to himself.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all." England replied back, though everyone knew he was lying.

A few minutes later, Matthew arrived with two huge stacks of fluffy and delicious looking pancakes in his hands. He then distributed some to everyone at the table passing along the maple syrup and butter too. Then they all began to dig. Except for Arthur, who was still smirking, though this time it was at Canada.

New Zealand took the first bite. He then promptly spat it out. "Matt, these are awful! Usually they are so good!" Upon hearing that, no one took a bite.

Canada decided to take one to see what was the problem. Then he knew that New Zealand wasn't making fun of him. He spat it out.

"Oh mon dieu!" He exclaimed. "But I'm 100% confident I put in the right ingredients."

"Actually," England began, "I felt like your recipe could do with a 'radical' change." He then reached into his pocket, and brought out a container of salt. "So I replaced the sugar with some of the finest salt that was in stock at the supermarket!" He finished, then heeling over in laughter, with tears in his eyes.

"That's what you get for being rude to your elders!" He breathed, before he clutched his stomach because he was laughing too hard.

Canada just pouted. ' _I should've known_ ,' he thought bitterly. ' _All of this because of a bad morning...'_

* * *

 **Just a little one shot idea I came up with. I thought it would be nice to show everyone that Canada isn't always the passive pushover people make him out to be in stories. Hidekaz himself stated that Canada can be very passive aggressive.**


End file.
